


Requests

by Random_Soul



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: PLEASE READ!!!Also, nothing bad.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074410
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	Requests

So, I know I haven't been posting as much. I've been so busy and this entire thing has been set to the back burner. I'm working on several different things right now, but they won't be done for a little while. Please be patient with me.

In the meantime, I've decided to give you guys a gift. I don't usually take requests, if ever, but I'm doing it this time. If I enjoy it, I may do it once in a while, we'll see how this goes. Here are the rules.

1\. You comment your request. This could be as simple as 'coffee shop au' to 'they live on Mars and are the only survivors of a massive crash. Also, there are aliens, also, there's no water, also, the world is going to explode in three days'. I AM ALSO OPENING UP THE OPTION TO REQUEST SEQUELS OR PREQUELS TO ANY OF MY PREVIOUS WORKS!!! I really don't know how it's going to work, but we'll see.

2\. If you see a request in the comments that you really want, go ahead and let me know. Just comment on it if that's the one you want.

3\. I will either choose the one with the most comments, or the one I want to do. Right now, the plan is for me to only do one, but I may do more, depending on the options. I'll also mention who requested it in the story, so I will give you credit.

4\. Nothing is off the table. Even if I don't really write it, I will give it a try. That also means that storylines not centered around Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan is okay as well. You guys want a story with James and Aaron on a road trip? I'll give it my best shot.

5\. A sequel to 'Angel' is not going to have a happy ending where it's all a dream or something. It would probably focus on the children growing up without one of their dads and coping with loss. It would be bittersweet, so just be warned... Now, I kind of want to write that.

6\. I will choose my first request a week from Tuesday. However, this will not be deleted, so you can continue to add to it, and I will continue to look at it.

Sorry for the long speech, I just wanted to get this out there. I hope you all are doing great and get to requesting!


End file.
